Sleepover at Maka's
by MissObscureReader
Summary: Fluff, soulxmaka, the girls in the group are having a sleepover at Maka's house, but while playing truth or dare, watching movies, and playing with a magic eight ball, will friendships turn into something more? And what about Justin? A one shot.


Sleepover at Maka's  
One shot

"Soul!" Maka called.  
"Whaaat?" I called back.  
"Hurry up and get ready! Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid are coming in ten minutes for the sleepover! Knowing Black*Star, maybe five minutes!"  
"Okay!" I call back, chuckling silently when I remember the last sleepover when Black*Star came over 10 minutes early by breaking down our door and yelling 'Your God has arrived!'. After a minute I come out in a t-shirt and comfortable shorts. Maka is in a t-shirt and yoga pants. She is rushing about getting ready for the sleepover the girls all planned, then dragged us guys into. So not cool.  
The doorbell rings and Maka rushes to answer it, but just then I step into the hallway and Maka trips and falls on me. I smirk. "Trip much Albarn? You shouldn't run in the hallway." Maka just rolls her eyes. "Shut up." She tells me, and I smirk even wider as she looks at our position and blushes. Then she brushes herself off, stands up and walks to the door.  
"Hi Tsubaki! We're is Black*Star?" I heard Maka say.  
"He's .. On his way." Says Tsubaki.  
Just as I walk into the living room to say hi to Tsubaki, Black*Star crashes through the window and yells "Your God is here, and he's hungry! Where's the food!?"  
"Hey Black*Star." I greet him.  
"Soul! We can make it through the night together! I bet Maka made you come, cuz Tsubaki made me!" Black*Star bellows.  
"Nope, I live here," I tell him.  
Black*Star nods thoughtfully.  
"I understand you would want to live where your God has been." He finally says. Then as an afterthought, "And we're Maka lives." He whispers slyly. I blush.  
"As if!" I scoff trying to hide my blush. "Why would I want to live with a flat chested bookworm?" I tell him.  
*MAKA CHOP!*  
"Ow! What was that for Maka?" I ask, rubbing my head.  
Maka says, "I'm right here you know.", completely ignoring my question, even though I'm pretty sure I know what it was for.  
*Ding Dong*  
The doorbell chimes and Maka goes over to open the door for Kid, Liz, and Patty. The girls immediately start talking and go to Maka's room to do uncool girly stuff, and kid comes over. After saying hey, we decide to play cards. After a few rounds of poker, I am frustrated. Kid had to be cheating. How else could he have won five times in a row? This is so uncool.  
"Dinners ready!" Maka calls, and I grin. Maka is the best cook and I'm starved.  
We all go over to the table, where Kid passes out. Liz sighs.  
"Patty! Wake him up!" She calls out to her sister. "Yes ma'am!" Patty calls back giggling. Then she walks over to kid and snarls, "Get up, punk." Kid shoots awake, only to start crying. "The table is unsymmetrical!" He sobs. I sigh. Liz gives Maka a pleading look, and she sighs, but nods. After kid makes the entire damn KITCHEN symmetrical, we all sit down to eat. The food is great and I scarf down 3 servings. Then the girls order us to change into our pajamas. Black*Star, Kid, and I all sigh, but do as we're told.  
When I come out of my room in a t-shirt that says eater and white and blue polka dot boxers, Maka doesn't blink an eye, as she is used to seeing me in my pajamas, but when Black*Star, in a muscle shirt and black boxers with a yellow stripes along the bottom, and Kid, in a white button-down t-shirt and red and white striped boxers, She blushes and looks away. That, for some random unknown reason, pisses me off.  
The girls go to change, and when they come out, our jaws drop. Tsubaki is in a short, short dress with spaghetti straps, Liz is in a tank top and shorts, and Patty is in a crop top, shorts, and knee-high socks. Maka in all her flat chested glory is wearing a long sleeve button up and long pants that are both parts of the same sleeping suit and are hot pink. I think she is the only one not showing any skin. I'm used to this, so I don't waste any time feeling disappointed.  
"LET'S PLAY STRIP POKER!" Black*Star yells. "Black*Star! No!" Tsubaki scolds him. "FINE THEN CAN WE PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?!" He hollers. "Quite down Black*Star!" Tsubaki reprimands again. "Can we at least play truth or dare?" Black*Star whines. "Please! Please, Tsubaki?" He asks grabbing her arm. "Please please please!" Tsubaki sighs and nods. "Alright, that's not too bad. But no strip dares!" She says sternly. "Yay!" Black*Star cheers. "Me first!" We all just sigh and sit down in a circle. "Soul! Truth or dare!"  
"Dare." I tell him. Only uncool wimps pick truth. "AHAHAHA! I dare you to kiss Maka." I turn beet red and look over at Maka who is reading a book. When did she get a book?  
She seemed to have not heard Black*Star. I smirk suddenly. I lean over and take her book away. She turns to me to protest and she doesn't notice how close my face is to hers. Her hand reaches out to grab the book. Then I close the very small gap between my lips and hers. Her eyes go wide but slowly she kisses back. It is the best feeling to kiss the person you love the most and have them kiss back. Cool guys always get the girl. The kiss is gentle. Loving, not demanding. I break away after a few seconds. Makes looks dazed. I smirk at her.  
*MAKA CHOP*  
When did she get her book back? "What was that for?" She asked glowering. Then I remember how she hates any guy making a move on her. It makes her think every man the world is her papa.  
I shrug. " Black*Star dared me too." Much to my confusion she looks relieved and... disappointed? She shook her head and glowered at me.  
"So it's my turn now? Liz Truth or dare?" I ask Liz.  
Liz says "Truth"  
"Hmmm," I say smirking. "Do you like Kid?"  
"W-what?" Liz sputtered out.  
"You heard me," I say, my smirk growing bigger.  
"U-um.." She stutters  
"Well?" I ask.  
"Y-yeah..." She says softly.  
"Anyway now it's my turn!" Liz says. "Maka, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." Maka said automatically.  
"Was that your first kiss?" Liz asked.  
Maka turned red and slowly shook her head. Black*Star choked and Liz looked extremely surprised. I just stared at her. "Who was he?" I hissed. I was seeing red. Who would even dare to break Maka's beautiful purity? I was the only one with that privilege.  
"I don't need to tell anyone that. Liz didn't ask me that, just if the kiss today was my first. My turn. Tsubaki, truth or dare."  
"Oh, u-um okay dare."  
She smiled wide. " I dare you to tell Justin how you really feel."  
Justin? Who's Justin?  
Tsubaki looked suitably horrified.  
"I-I-I can't do that!" She protested.  
"Whose Justin?" Black*Star asked looking murderous.  
"A death scythe we met." Maka told him.  
"Humph! I'm going to transcend God. What's so great about a death scythe?" Black*Star said.  
"Nothing!" Tsubaki yelled, then immediately covered her mouth with her hands and looked extremely embarrassed.  
"Come on Tsubaki! You have to do it. Call him up, he gave you his number!" Maka told her.  
"You have his number?" Black*Star growled.  
"Y-yes" Tsubaki said.  
"So you did keep it!" Maka said looking surprised.  
"Y-y-yes." Tsubaki stuttered again.  
"Oh good, I was afraid I'd have to have you call him on my phone. If he heard what you have to say to him through my caller id, he'd be really confused." Maka said laughing a little.  
"How would he know your caller id?" I growl.  
"I call him from time to time for training advice." Maka said shrugging.  
"Right." I say, only half believing it.  
"It's true!" Maka protested. "Tsubaki! Call him now!"  
"A-all right.."  
"Hey now! Tsubaki doesn't have to tell anyone how she feels!" Black*Star said.  
"Yes she does! It's a dare!" Maka told him. "Tsubaki." She said, sending her a glance.  
"Right." She said.  
She flipped out her phone and began searching through numbers. She found it quickly and pressed call. Everyone waited quietly.  
Justin picks up.  
"Hello?" Tsubaki asks.  
"Yes it's Tsubaki."  
"Yes I'm Maka friend."  
"Yes, she is very smart."  
"Of course."  
"I'm sure."  
"I'll tell her  
"Yes"  
"Oh of course!"  
"Yes!"  
"I'm sure. In fact, I heard you were out of town on a spectacular mission!"  
"Yes! You were quite amazing."  
"Of course."  
"Yes. Umm, Justin? I know you know I didn't just call for a chat."  
"I'm sure Maka does, but I do have something I need to tell you."  
"Um.. No"  
"No it doesn't have anything to do with your mission."  
"I'm sure."  
"Um.. YOU'RE A SELFISH, ARROGANT, WOMANIZING JERK, WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE ON THIS EARTH! That's all bye."  
Then she turned off her phone and gave Maka a sad look.  
"I can't believe you made me do that!" Tsubaki said burying her face in her hands.  
"I can't believe you had it in you to insult anyone!" Black*Star said, giving Tsubaki a slap on the back. I, meanwhile, was giving Maka a death glare.  
"Just for advice huh?" I ask. I really don't like the thought of Maka chatting with this 'womanizer' as Tsubaki had called him. She shrugs. "Why do you care? He's just a guy I know." She asks  
"Because Tsubaki doesn't like him, and it takes a lot to make Tsubaki not likes someone." I ground out. Maka shrugged again. "Tsubaki! Your turn!" She says turning to Tsubaki.  
"Okay. Kid, truth or dare?" Tsubaki asks.  
"Dare." Kid says after a moment.  
"I dare you to... Um.. Let the girls put makeup on you!" She says after thinking for a while.  
"Can you change the dare?" Kid begs. Tsubaki sighs.  
"Alright, I dare you to ask Liz out." Tsubaki told him.  
Kid blushed bright red and shook his head wildly. "No! No, no, no. I change my mind I choose truth."  
"Okay. Tell us your crush." Tsubaki says reluctantly. "Fine..." Kid says, then mumbles something sounding a lot like Liz, but no one could be sure. "Alright, Patty! Truth or dare?" He says  
"Dare!" She says happily.  
Kid thought for a while, then said, "I dare you to let me make you symmetrical!"  
Patty giggles. "Okay!" She tells him.  
After ten minutes Patty is sitting perfectly symmetrical and Kid has a blissful face.  
"Alright my turn!" Patty says with a laugh. Then she points to Black*Star. "Black*Star, truth or dare?"  
"AHAHAHA! Dare! I am going to transcend God! I can take any dare!" Black*Star brags. Patty laughs, "I dare you to ask Tsubaki out on a date!" She tells him. Black*Star turns red, then mutters "Gods don't ask girls out, girls ask gods out." Then louder he says, "Tsubaki will you go on a date with me on Friday?"  
Tsubaki blushes and nods.  
"ALL RIGHT!" Black*Star says, pumping his fist into the air.  
"This is getting boring! Let's play with my magic eight ball!" Patty says, pulling a magic eight ball out of nowhere.  
"Okay! But first, let's all it ready for bed. It's getting late, so we should be ready. After this, we can watch a movie and go to sleep." Maka says, getting up. The other girls get up nodding. Black*Star, Kid, and I groan. The girls drag us up and push us into my room.  
"Don't take too long!" Maka calls after us after she and the girls turn to go to her room. I huff, but Maka ignores me. When we are all ready, we settle back down on the floor. Patty brings out the ball. As she does, I mutter 'magic eight balls are stupid.' It's true. They don't tell the truth.  
"Me first! Me first!" Patty yells, giggling. She shakes the ball.  
"Will I get a giraffe this Christmas?" Liz and Kid sigh.  
"Yes! It says yes! Look sis!" Patty says, thrusting the ball into Liz's face.  
"Great. My turn." Liz tells her, grabbing the ball from Patty.  
"Will..." Liz started but was interrupted by Patty.  
"... Sis ever get over her fear of ghosts?"  
Liz shrugged and shook the ball.  
"No. I could have guessed as much." She said, grimly looking down at the ball.  
Tsubaki was next.  
"Will Justin ever forgive me for saying mean things to him? It's not like I didn't mean it, but I wasn't going to tell him." She added the extra part after Black*Star started to growl.  
She shook the ball.  
"Of course!" Tsubaki said, thrilled.  
Then Black*Star went.  
"Will I transcend God?" He asked shaking the ball with vigor.  
"Probably! AHAHAHA! I told you! Bow to your God!" He gloated. I just rolled my eyes. I reached over to grab it when Maka reached over and snatched it from Black*Star.  
"Maka!" I yell, trying to grab it from her. Maka pushes me away with one hand and holds the ball out of my reach with her other hand.  
"Damn it, Maka! Give it back!" I tell her.  
"I thought you said it was stupid!" Maka tells me, with a smirk in her voice. Then I lunge for it as she moves to get away and I land on top of her. The silence is suffocating. Then Claire, in her cat form walks out of Maka's room and says "What are you guys... Having fun now I see. Well, I'll just go back to my room." She practically purrs the last part. In unison, both Maka and I yell "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" And in seconds we are back to our original sitting positions.  
Black*Star laughs and slaps Tsubaki on the back.  
"You were right! It was worth coming!" He tells her.  
Maka and I glare at him and Maka hands me the ball.  
"Will I ever be a death scythe?" I ask as I shake the ball. When I stop the words UNCLEAR float up to the top.  
"Unclear? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I say, aggravated.  
"Oh well." Maka says grabbing the ball from my hands. Shaking it she whispers something only I can here because we are sitting so close to each other that our knees are touching.  
"Is Mama ever coming home to see me?"  
Oh no. What if the ball says yes? She'll have false hope for her whole life! But worse, what if the ball says no? She'll be devastated! I lean over to see NEVER show up. Maka's eyes fill with tears as she passing the ball to kid quickly. I reach over and put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a one-armed hug.  
"Magic eight balls are stupid." I whisper into her ear. She nods against my chest then she quickly wipes away her tears and whispers, "Thanks Soul." I nod, and she pulls away, but I slide my hand down, so it's around her waist and keep it there. No one noticed the transgression because Kid had asked if he would ever be symmetrical, and when the ball said not likely, began shooting it with Liz and Patty.  
"My ball!" Patty pouted as she looked at the shattered remains of her magic eight ball. Kid just shrugged.  
"Let's watch a movie!" Liz declares.  
There are no objections, so Liz and Patty go to raid Maka and my DVDs. Everyone else gets onto a couch. Maka and I sit on a love seat, Black*Star and Tsubaki on another. Liz, Patty, and kid squish on to the last love seat.  
After an argument between Liz and Patty, they push a DVD in. One of my horror movies shows up. I glance at Maka then sigh. She would spend the entire movie pointing out flaws in the villain and main character. She had fought Asura. She could handle any horror movie.  
Halfway through the movie, Liz was practically on Kid's lap, her arms around him with her face buried in his chest. Patty was laughing at every flaw in the strategies of the protagonist and antagonist that Maka pointed out. Tsubaki was snuggled against Black*Star and I was yelling at Maka to shut up because I couldn't hear the movie with her yakking.  
By the end of the movie, Maka had fallen asleep against me. My arm was around her waist, and she was leaning against me with her head against my shoulder. I had my head on top of hers. Liz had fallen asleep on Kid's lap. Patty was slumped over asleep against her. Black*Star and Tsubaki had both dozed off and Black*Stats arms were around Tsubaki in a loose hug.  
Since it was summer, no one wanted to wear a blanket, so I woke Maka up. With her help, we laid down a giant comforter on the floor and everyone fell onto the mattress and were asleep in seconds.  
In the middle of the night, I woke up.  
I turned and tried to sit up, but Maka's arm was thrown over my chest, and my arm was around her back and waist, holding her to me. Patty was upside down next to her with her legs thrown over Kid's. He was eagle spread above Maka and me with Liz curled up in a ball holding onto his hand on my other side. Black*Star was holding onto my leg with Tsubaki curled on his other arm. I grinned as Maka mumbled something and snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arm tighter around her and fell back to sleep.  
I woke up to Black*Star banging on pots and pans, and Tsubaki trying desperately to quiet him. I mumbled at him to shut up. Maka stirred and grumbled 'Maka chop'. She flung a book in his direction. Where does she get those books from?  
Thunk  
"Ouch!" Black*star swore. He stopped banging the pots though, and I was glad. After a couple minutes Black*Star was hovering above Maka and me.  
"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He hollered.  
Maka and I grumbled, and as one collective mind snuggle closer to each other. I hear Tsubaki say something and Black*Star left to god-knows-where. About half an hour later, Maka woke up, and in turn, so did I. Tsubaki was with Black*Star on our couch. Liz and Patty were still asleep and kid was in the bathroom. After everyone got ready and Maka yelling at Kid because he had made our bathroom symmetrical and she couldn't find anything, we all sat down and had blueberry pancakes for breakfast. I was glad since Maka only cooks breakfast on special occasions. Usually, I just have cereal. Then everyone went home, and we clean up everything and put our stuff back into unsymmetrical order. Then Maka and I collapsed on our sofa. Maka snuggles into my arms and sighs contentedly.  
"That was fun. But a lot of work to clean up. Especially Patty's shattered magic eight ball." She tells me. When I snort she laughs and buries her face in my chest.  
"By the way, you were my first kiss. Remember at the beginning of the year when you were still struggling to transform and untransformed in the middle of practice, and I didn't notice until you had fallen on top of me? And you kissed me by accident? Well, that was my first kiss."  
I grin.  
"I knew I was the only one was allowed to kiss you."  
*MAKA CHOP*  
"Only my boyfriend will be allowed to kiss me!" Maka tells me.  
"Oh well. Guess I better ask you out soon, then." I tell her.  
"Guess you better." Maka said, smiling and snuggling closer to me. I wrap my arms around her.  
"I'm still sleepy." I say with a yawn.  
"Me too." She says.  
Then I fall asleep with her in my arms.


End file.
